User talk:SQhi/Archive2
__TOC__ Haha Thanks for starting up that forum post! It's important to address the issue of personal images, with so many users lately uploading them onto the Fanfiction Wiki. Hmm...and the talk page message intro, yeah, you're right. I have no idea why I added "their" instead of "her". I'll go change it after archiving. =D 16:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : You are absolutely right, and I started the method of moving the page at Neutronized Wiki. However, seeing as I already have 10 archives on my talk page, I don't want to break the system I currently use, which is the good old copy and paste. Any method works quite fine, it's just the little background details that change it. 16:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) What? I was talking him about that he uploaded them in jpg, not the name of the files. Please, don't tell new users the name is ridiculous. 10:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : =( You misunderstand me. I was assuring him, that it is okay to name Nitrome objects by ourselves. The names are accepted as long as they are sensible. :Could you please not remove messages, unless they are offensive, or the author/talkpage owner finds fault with it? :Forgive me for sounding like Bluefire2. :SQhi•'''(talk) 13:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. Yes, I misunderstood you. You can re-add the message if you want. Can you forgive me? 14:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, you're forgiven. We all make slip-ups. For example, I just moved a page that RSK labelled WIP. ::::SQhi•'(talk) 14:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem It's fine. Actually, I wanted to ask you something about the page moves you've been doing recently. I noticed you were renaming all Hot Air Jr enemy disambiguations so that they say ____ (Hot Air) instead of ____ (Hot Air Jr). To me, this implies that the enemies are only seen in Hot Air and giving the enemy page the name ___ (Hot Air Jr) clarifies that the enemy of the same name is only found in Hot Air Jr itself. I want to change these names back for enemies which do not make appearances in Hot Air, but I would like to listen to your reason as to why you chose to rename pages like this. 05:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Makes perfect sense to me. We just need to make sure we get all sequel pages renamed though, as we shouldn't have anything in between or we'll just confuse our editors and readers more. 00:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm...I had Template:Frost Bite in mind when I was writing that message, but now, as I check the template, everything seems to be in order there. I meant to say that if you're going to rename all the Hot Air pages, don't forget to rename other series pages as well, if they don't match the disambiguation style you are following. 17:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Convert I don't know how to convert JPG images to PNG. -- 21:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletion & Mainspace Would content like "in levels 100 the of evil ball final boss" be enough content to go on a page titled Keys (Hot Air Jr)? And also about the mobile phone game, I've placed my reply to it here. -- 13:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Breaking WIP rules SQhi, even NOBODY wasn't online, you can't edit on the page. Please don't do that. Also, instead of adding a lot of line breaks, add the template . 19:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, ok, but please don't do it again. About the template, instead of clr you can write in other wikis. 20:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know what template are you talking about. Do you mean clr or the main page footer? 14:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Please explain what do you want to do with the Hot Air template. 14:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I know you only wanted to help, so don't worry, but it may cause problems even if you think the user isn't editing. The users have to follow Nitrome:WIP, but you didn't try to do anything bad, so you don't have to worry. Anyway, try to don't do it again, please. :) (I only follow Nitrome:WIP). 15:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) WIP change Hello SQhi! I became aware that you made an edit to a page I had a WIP on. Seeing as you didn't intend to violate the rules, and what you did was for a good cause, I have added "navigational template adding" as an okay thing to add to a page that has a WIP.-- 17:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) WIP what? I guess NOBODY added it to the rules, so it should be fine. I never consider adding or removing content a minor edit, but it's not something to fuss over. It does confuse me, though, as a few messages above, Santi told you to never add templates to WIP pages again. :S 05:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Personal image hosting How is Forum:Nitrome Wiki Personal Image Hosting doing? The discussion has been open for about a week, I think, and since there seems to be a lack of conversation going on there, we might want to consider wrapping it up. 07:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, it can wait. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about it. All the best in your studies, 23:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature I read over what you said and i think you're right. Can you help me do it? (or if you don't know how to do it, it's fine.) : Sorry SQhi but i told Santiago to do it instead. Although it was really nice of you to suggest it. *Smiles* Userbox Looks great. Out of curiosity, why the words "kiwi" above and below the move icon? Also, it looks like Santi beat me to deleting the Ball page for you. 14:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :You added the words "kiwi" to be cute? 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : I really liked the userbox! 15:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) De-capitalisation I noticed you were decapitalizing single words names on templates. Since each begins the start of a new title, it's best to keep the names capitalised when on the template. However, in the middle of a sentence, that's when the links are not capitalised. 14:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice job You did a good job on the userbox. You chose really good colors for it. 16:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Archive? Not yet! When my talk introduction asks you to, then you may beg for the archiving of my talk page. =D 06:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. I'm sorry if you felt under pressure when I wrote the Nanobots level thing about NOBODY in a Summary... It wasn't my intenction :( But glad because we'll have a fixed levels section! =D Throughout all that... '''WHAT?! YOU'VE BEATEN HOT AIR?!!?! HOW COME?! IT'S SO HARD! D:' 18:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC)'''The Nitrome Yeti RE:Image & WIP About the image, it's done! w:c:nitrome:File:Four play gameplay.jpg. About WIP, the main objetive of the template is to prevent users from edit the page, and if they edit other sections, edit conflicts can happen too, and the template would be useless. You can decide: add the WIP to the entire page or to not add it. 20:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hot Air WIP Hi SQhi! I was changing the category of all game pages (adding Main games instead of Main Games) and I saw you had a WIP template on Hot Air. Since your last edit was two days ago, and my edit is short and minor, I edited the page. I hope you don't mind. Goodbye! 17:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh Well, I was wrong then. I just put he was new because he hasn't been active untill now. 18:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Exactly Yes. The Nitrome logo on the site had to be cut down for size purposes, and if they're making a loading screen that's going to show up on lots of different demos, they aren't going to take the time to make a seperate one for each game, and they'd want to have the official logo on there. I think that the demo is the most official nitrome logo we have. 14:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) About your WIP template Hello, SQhi. I noticed that just today, the limit of time you can add your WIP template (one week, 17-24) is about to finish. I saw there are sections that you wanted to fill, but you didn't have time to. Then, I suggest that you finish with you wanted to do on the page, and remove the WIP tag as soon as possible. Thanks. =) 19:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) HERE'S CANDD!!!!!! It looks great :D 16:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Great, thanks for asking :D Although there was alot of cow smell there, I rode bike most of the time or went swimming. 15:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Dedicating edits Hey, remember when you dedicated your 60th edit to Takeshi? I think that's a great idea, and from now on, I'm going to dedicate special edits or badges to users on the wiki. 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :I will too. I should have dedicated my 3000th edit, and I'll dedicate my 1,500th mainspace edit. 17:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for dedicating that to me. It actually inspired me to go edit some more articles. Thanks again! :) 17:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) me Great! Thanks for asking :D Say.... this feels like deja-vou......... 18:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I've read Badge Wiki I knew about Wiki Hero badge before NOBODY earned it, you should read that forum thread too. RE:WIP I decided that having a personal WIP was a good idea. Because. usually, I just want to prevent edit conflicts. Was it too much like yours? 12:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:WIP Thanks! I'll also look into the problem, and if I come up with a solution I'll let you know. Thanks again! 15:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Birthday Hello, thanks for saying me happy birthday... but....i think u got some confused cause my birthday is on '''August 9 well... still thanks and bye -- 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Welcome I have played many other games so i have editied a bunch of other wikis a little bit. RE:What?!?! Wow... didn't notice that. -- 20:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) hi Thanks for the message! i have beaten the toxic series, so i am pretty knowledge about the games. thanks for the tip on the navigationbox, i will be sure to help out with the toxic articles.ANTIBODY (talk) 20:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Aww.... thanks Sqhi! :D If your really wondering what I got, I got a slingshot. I used to have one until it melted. So now I'm habby that I have a new one :) 17:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Userbox I've modified the WIP rules to allow you to add that. -- 13:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't mean the obscenity part was humour, I meant the first edit. But I do understand what you mean, he was trying to destroy the front page. A possible reason this vandalism happened was due to how we took previous vandalism of the front page, we just reverted it and shrugged it off, acting as if it was as bad as a vandalism of a regular page. Thus, this recent vandalism was due to poor actions for previous vandalism. -- 17:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) PAGENAME this confuses me... I'm just going to leave it to you now. 00:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: SOS It's okay, you're not bothering me when you leave a message. Thanks. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, but school has been really busy. I haven't even had time to play Calamari yet, although I saw the release. 14:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) OK I'll update the featured article. 19:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) iPhone How am I supposed to known, I barely know anything about iPhones. Are you hinting that all iPhones have a touch screen? -- 01:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I never actually knew that. I just thought all iPhones before iPod Touch were non-touch screen. Thanks for the heads up. -- 13:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) To be honest, I got the "Addicted" badge a while ago, like in August. But thanks for noticing! You're such a motivator :D I liek that <^(-)^> NITROME BIRD!!!! Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 20:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) CHOCODOOBY!!!! RE:deleted fanart I'm currently writing the message, but having difficulty finding out how to reduce the image. -- 20:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::It's okay. Are you sure it's okay to study as you type? Don't you run the risk of forgetting what your studying?-- 20:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Template Team Do you want to be in the Template Team? There is a special Template. Reply ASAP. RE:So we are featured already... So? We aren't featured wiki, or on Wikia's front page, just only on a template. -- 17:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think Nick's signiture is broken. Anyway, a front page/spotlight promotion would be good. -- 17:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks SQhi! It's great to see that so many of you remembered. :) I hope you do really well on the exam! 17:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey SQhi! Ayernam here. I agree with your change to the Sandman article and other related articles concerning the order of the games released by Nitrome. I always thought that saying that Sandman was Nitrome's thrid game would be confusing to readers. I only changed NTPYTO's edit because I had made that mistake before, and Nobody corrected it, telling me that Four Play was Nitrome's first game, even though it was made for cell phones. Your change made it less confusing to viewers, plus it's technically true! Secondly, thanks for warning me on the whole IP address thing. I have asked Nobody to delete my blog comment. I'm glad that you care for the other users on this wiki- you're a nice person! :) Sometimes being stern is the best way to prevent accidents- I know I won't make that mistake again! I'm sure you'll do great on your exam. See ya! Ayernam (talk) 19:39, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you SQhi! Your message was quite touching (that wasn't sarcasm). --Grammar Cat (talk) 18:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) That's very sweet of you :'D Thanks for dedicating your 160th day to me (and other people). Your message actually perked me up because earlier, I got caught in an argument I was unsure about; it was hard to see two friends arguing, so I made like a tree and left. Then I went on the computer quite late and saw your message. Thanks again, because you've always been supporting me ever since I signed up for Wikia. In fact, you're one of the reasons why I liek Nitrome Wiki so much :D - Your Friend, Austin Carter 4 Ever 00:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adding of categories to Octopi Hey, SQhi! Ayernam here. Sorry for messing up! I understand now about the whole sequel category thing. Thanks for letting me know about it. Ayernam (talk) 21:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nominating a featured article Thanks SQhi, for your help. I nominated the article, and now I'm hoping it gets through. Thanks again! :) Ayernam (talk) 20:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not even going to ask It's there, so it's there. I'm not going to remove my question and pretend I never asked it, if that's what you're looking for. I'd much rather you discuss this with me on Community Central rather than trying to make a scene about my curiosity on Nitrome Wiki. 05:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Featured article You may (I can change it for you, if you like). Shall I select a victim to be showcased on the front page of the Nitrome Zoo? Also, you know what October 15th means... no more MochiCoins! Free stuff! Yay!-- 20:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ARCHIVE TWO CUTOFF this marks the end of archive two